


Stubble

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, bearded Alec has been on my mind lately, erotic shaving, he thinks stubble is sexy, magnus shaves alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Magnus Bane thinks Alec looks sexy with a beardOrMagnus shaves his boyfriend’s stubble and it turns them both on





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Bearded Alec has been floating around lately and I had this fic written a while back but never posted it here. So here it is

**Magnus**

"Alec!" I sang out, my voice carrying through the penthouse. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for the cabinet meeting!"

Silence. What was he up to now? It wasn't like him to ignore me when I called out to him so I checked the bedroom. No one there. But the bathroom light was turned on and I could hear the faint sound of running water coming from inside.

I stepped over to the bathroom door, which was open a good inch or two, and called to him again. "Alexander, you better not be taking a bath-oh. Oh you're shaving...." I cleared my throat. "Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you."

Alec turned ever so slightly to look at me. His face was covered in shaving cream, giving him the appearance of a hotter and much younger version of St. Nicolas. His hair was every which way (nothing unusual) and he was shirtless.

"Hey. I'm almost done here. Won't be long," he said. He turned and walked over to the towel closet, opening it and grabbing a towel for his face. His broad pecs bounced as he moved. "Did you need to use the bathroom?"

My mouth had gone dry as I watched him tilt his head back and make a long stroke of the razor up over his jaw. "Uh-what? No. I'm fine. I have other....bathrooms."

He chuckled and continued to shave. I found myself watching in awe at this beautiful young man that was standing at my bathroom sink doing something as casual as shaving. He was just shaving. Why did I find this so sexy and arousing?

"About the meeting," Alec spoke up as he rinsed off the razor. "I hope it goes as smoothly as I planned. No one's ever done this before."

I had to swallow to get my throat working again. "Oh they have. It just wasn't a complete success. But I have full confidence that you'll make it the first successful Downworld-Shadowhunter meeting. Speaking of.....do I get any details beforehand of what to expect?"

Was Alec listening? Was I even listening? I'm sure he said something after I spoke but it fell on deaf ears as I watched him make another stroke with the razor, this time over that beautiful, delicious throat that I wanted to bite down on and suck until it drove him over the edge. He moved carefully over that delicious Deflect rune on the left side of his neck, causing my stomach to clench in excitement. Yarn the razor moved painfully slow over the curve of his Adam's apple, my heart doing a cartwheel as I watched it move when he swallowed, and couldn't take much more of it so I quickly looked away.

"Magnus. We've been over this," he finally said (or I finally heard), rinsing off his razor. "You're attending the meeting as a warlock representative. Not as my boyfriend."

I nodded. "Right. Of course. I understand." I moved closer so that he could see my reflection in the mirror. "Uh.....I need to reapply my makeup. Mind if I join you?"

Alec glanced at me in the mirror. "Sure. I'll be done in a few minutes. Got a lot of area to cover."

My mind did a mental scream of excitement as I stood next to him by the sink. "No rush. Take all the time you need...."

**Alec**

Magnus stood beside me (the bathroom was big enough for a small house party, let's be honest) and started to reapply his makeup. It was fine to begin with and why he needed to put more on was beyond me but I didn't question it. It wasn't my place to judge.

I made another long movement with the razor over my neck and heard Magnus inhale sharply. When I looked over to see why he gasped and saw that he watching me so intensely that his pupils had expanded twice their size. His breath kept catching in his throat as he breathed and continued to stare.

I set my razor down. "What's wrong?"

His voice was a low rasp. "Nothing. I-I just thought you were going to cut yourself. Didn't mean to startle you."

His nervous laughter had me wondering what was really going on. He was never a nervous person. At least not around me. "Magnus. What's on your mind? Did you want the bathroom to yourself? I can finish in the bedroom-"

His laugh cut me off and I smirked too, realizing what I said. "It's okay, Alexander. You can stay here. It's just....well. It's embarrassing actually."

I gently gripped his arm to keep him from turning away from me. "Hey. You can tell me. I promise not to laugh. I swear."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. If you want the truth....I enjoy watching you shave. It's sexy."

This sudden revelation caught me off guard for a moment. I thought I had Magnus' turn ons all figured out in the short amount of time we've been together but this one snuck up on me. "Okay. That's....interesting."

"You're appalled."

"I'm not appalled. I'm just surprised. Shaving? Seriously?" I sighed and held onto his arm as he tried to turn and leave the bathroom. "Hey. I'm not appalled. If anything, I'm intrigued. What makes it so sexy to you?"

He looked at me for a moment like he was surprised that I found his kink intriguing, probably not expecting this kind of response. "Uh....your skin. It's so soft looking underneath the stubble."

I nodded, urging him to go on.

"I'm torn because I love the stubble because it feels so good on my skin when you scrape it over my body but I also love your smooth, silky, clean shaven face...."

His breathing was becoming faster the more he spoke. I'm not sure how but our foreheads were now touching and we stared into each other's eyes. His pulse beat heavily under my fingertips as I rubbed the inside of his wrist and to be honest, it was kind of turning me on.

"And seeing you tilt your head back to shave under your chin reminds me of the way I grip your hair in bed-" His voice broke and he cleared his throat. "I think of your five o'clock shadow and how I get to feel it on my body every night when you come home and get to see you shave it everyday. I think about you running a hand over face and stroking your jaw and chin and it damn near kills me, Alexander."

I kissed him hungrily then, ignoring the remainder of the shaving cream on my face as I pressed my lips to his. He moaned into my mouth and this gave me the confidence I needed to lift him onto the bathroom sink. This caused him to moan again and grip the belt around my pants, pulling me in closer between his legs. My fingers gripped his thighs (I loved his thighs. They were surprisingly muscular) and it was my turn to moan into his mouth.

"Alec," he rasped. "The meeting-"

"Can wait. I'm enjoying myself."

My hands found the hem of his shirt and gave it a tug upwards. Magnus, thinking exactly what I was thinking, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it off to the corner where our laundry was on the floor. His hands reached for my belt then, unbuckling it as quickly as he could. I groaned into his mouth as I felt his finger crawl up over my back and squeeze the muscles of my shoulders. The sweet pain sent a thrill of excitement down into my pants and a moan I didn't even know was building in my throat escaped through my mouth as he slipped his tongue past my lips.

He smirked against my hungry kisses. "You're half shaven, angel. If you allow me....I can finish the rest off for you."

Magnus shaving me? The idea did actually sound kind of hot and erotic so I nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Just let me-new razor. See?"

Magnus bit his lip to keep from chuckling at my obvious awkwardness but he said nothing as I brought in a chair from the bedroom and set it up by the sink. "And you trust me with this?"

I sat down on the chair. "Of course. I thought we've already established this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Take a seat, Mr. Lightwood. You're going to look like a newborn baby when I'm finished with you."

"Can't wait," I actually giggled at this and leaned back against the chair, head tilted to give Magnus better access.

I almost burst into laughter when he added more shaving cream to my face. He looked like he was absolutely enjoying himself as he lathered up the cream on my face but grew serious as he made the first stroke up and over my jawline.

"First stroke," Magnus said, winking mischievously.

"Felt good. Keep going," I groaned. There was something oddly amusing and arousing about having my boyfriend shave my beard. Not that I was complaining or anything. It was quite the opposite, actually. It felt really good. He even kissed along the area that he shaved, his lips soft and warm against my newly shaven skin.

He made several more strokes, all just as equally timed and precise as the first, and soon enough he was wiping the remainder of the shaving cream off my face.

"All done. I did an amazing job, if I say so myself." He tossed the wet towel into the dirty laundry basket and turned back to me, cupping my now smooth face with his hands. "There's my baby-faced man. Smooth as a baby's butt."

I rumbled a laugh. "And how many baby's butts have you felt in your lifetime?"

He answered this by kissing every smooth spot from my shoulders up; my neck, throat, jawline, chin, and finally reached my lips once again. We both groaned in unison before breaking apart to gaze into each other's eyes.

"As much as I hate to end this kinky makeout session but we really should get going to that meeting," he whispered.

"Right. Meeting. Forgot about that." I cleared my throat and stood up as Magnus climbed off my lap. "Do I look okay? Should I fix my hair or something?"

Magnus looked me up and down. An affectionate smile followed as he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "You look amazing, Alexander. You always do."

My face heated up at the compliment and I quickly looked away. "Thanks. You do too. We should do this again sometime. It was....really hot."

Magnus grinned. "How does manscaping sound to you?"

I had no idea what that was so I shrugged. "I don't know. What is it?"

I didn't get an answer for this as Magnus just winked and left me alone in the bathroom, wondering what other kinky and erotic stuff he had running through his crazy imagination.


End file.
